Rebecca Two Years On
by calistra
Summary: Revisiting Rebecca and the guys two years after Ghost Town. A family gathering with much to sort out. Pairing DeanRebecca. I noticed that 21 had read the last chapter, but no reviews. I need reviews to encourage writing more stories.
1. Meeting of Rivals

A/N This is in request to what happens when Rebecca meets John and Julia meets Dean and Sam.

**Rebecca: Two Years On**

**Chapter 1: Meeting of Rivals**

Two years ago Dean came back into my life, for the previous ten years I had been a single mum to our children but since then they had a part-time dad. Not that things necessarily became any easier with the arrangement that we agreed upon but it allowed us both the space that we were used to. The longest Dean and Sam ever stayed was two months when they had both been badly injured and needed the time to heal, Thanks Giving and Christmas were especially good that year. Once they were fit they were restless for their next gig and I needed some space.

It had been a while since Dean and Sam had been around and I knew they were busy on a gig with John, so did not expect to see them any time soon. I still hadn't forgiven John for sending Dean and Sam to rescue me when I'd asked him to come. I didn't want to inflict that conflict on either Dean, Sam or the children.

Julia was still worried about me spending too much time without adult company, only being with the children, and flew in from England to stay. I'd tried to tell her I was OK but as usual she wouldn't listen.

"You shouldn't be spending all this time on your own," she chided as I met her at the airport looking very matronly.

"Stop being a mother hen," I complained in greeting. "Anyone would think that I was unhappy and sulking."

"But you never go out and see people," she argued.

"How would you know? Have you got a tracker on me?" I snarked as we made our way to the exit.

"No but you never tell me about anything these days and always seem to be at the computer when I email."

"Wonders of modern science," I reply showing her my mobile with its internet facilities. "I talked it over with Dean and Sam; we wanted something which would allow us to stay in contact wherever they were. So we all upgraded together."

"But usually you discuss things like that with me so that the trust can fund it," Julia complained.

"Yeah well since Dean and Sam are part of the family I didn't think you'd mind. Besides we didn't want the trust to fund it, you spend too much time snooping," I replied and was rewarded by an indignant expression.

"You didn't use their credit cards to fund it did you?" she admonished with undisguised disgust.

"Of course not. I do have some money of my own or did you think I under took research posts for nothing?" I fumed at her attitude.

"That money was supposed to be put back into the trust."

"I always take out expenses and sometimes I don't use all the expenses at the time," I laughed as we walked through the car park.

"You mean you siphon some of the money into another account," Julia looked at me horrified.

"Oh don't get all sanctimonious on me, I don't take lavish holidays out of the trust," I rebuked.

She paled, "Marcus pays for those."

"Only because the trust pays for everything else in your lives, so his money is like pin money to waste."

"The trust doesn't pay for everything."

"I suppose you're right," I sighed and she grinned. "It doesn't pay for the golf club membership, or the expensive gym, or Marcus' Ferrari but anything else including Katie's pony club membership and pony come from the trust."

"You could do the same," she responded haughtily.

"What and have you checking on every dollar I spent and deciding if I should be buying whatever, no way sister," I replied angrily as we got into my car. "You're already complaining about money spent helping Dean and Sam."

"I'm surprised you kept this, too small for the family and expensive to run," she derided my baby trying to change the subject.

"The Interceptor is great for getting decent well paying jobs," I laughed as we got into the car. "I always park in sight of where the interview takes place and with most men it becomes a talking point. Sometimes they forget to ask relevant questions about the position they are too busy talking about the car."

"What does Dean think about that?"

I laughed, "We still talk about classic cars and their merits, so he can understand using the advantage. Besides Dean knows I only have eyes for him."

"So you pick the children up from school in this?" she queried charging the subject again.

"No they use the school bus like the other kids."

"But they're not like other kids," she complained.

"Of course they are, same needs and wants," I replied. "The only difference is that they know what they'll be doing when they leave school, they'll be joining the family business. Not so different from some of their friends, Jake's family own the auto repair shop, Melissa's mother is a teacher, Jo's father is a stock broker, Gary's father is in real estate, Paige's mother is a doctor…"

"Ok I get it, they will follow in their parents footsteps, but they have normal jobs that can be talked about."

"And Deanne and Matthew are going to college to study religion and mythology, so they'll be research doctors in those subjects. They'll be able to talk but never give everything away. Who ever lets people in deep enough to really understand them?"

"Point taken," Julia grumbled and fell silent for the rest of the journey.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

We arrived home just as the kids were getting off the bus and only had time to open the door before they were running over to greet Julia.

"How long you staying?" asked Deanne excitedly?

"I'm not sure, I haven't decided yet," she replied a bit flustered.

"Well you better not think you're leaving soon," Deanne continued. "We've got so much to show you and talk about."

Julia looked at me, "were my children ever this demanding of you?"

"Yes but the novelty soon wore off," I laughed.

"Yeah but you were always busy when we were in England and they took us everywhere instead," remarked Matthew.

"And there speaks the voice of reason," I grinned. "Come on let's get in and have something to eat."

As the front door closed I could hear the rumble of a familiar car.

"Matt can you check what Dean needs while I get the coffee started?" I asked heading for the kitchen.

"Sure mum," he replied. "I still think it's strange that you can hear dad coming before he turns into the road," he grinned as he went to meet the Impala.

Julia looked at me, "so how do you do it and have you ever been wrong?"

"I've been wrong once and then the phone rang and I had to go get them," I replied getting a pot of coffee started and checking what I could rustle up for a meal. "How do I do it? I don't know but I've always known when Dean was close. It helped me avoid him when I was first pregnant and hunting."

Matthew came running into the kitchen. "Mum, dad wants you to come out to the car," he rushed breathlessly.

"What's wrong? Dean's alright isn't he?" I asked slightly panicked.

"Yeah he's fine, but he wants your help," he replied guardedly.

I looked at him wondering what had happened to Sam that meant Dean needed my help.

"Just go mum, you'll soon find the answers," Matthew insisted seeing me hesitate.

'Demanding kids' I thought as I half ran out of the house.

When I got outside I looked at the car and was relieved to see Dean and Sam trying to get something out of the back of the car. As I got closer I could see that they were trying to get someone out of the car.

"What happened?" I called.

"Damned bitch got behind us," Dean replied. "We thought it was just one, turned out there was two. As Sam and I got big daddy the bitch got her claws in dad."

I stopped stunned, "but you and Sam are ok?" I looked between a snarky Dean and a grinning Sam. It sometimes annoyed me that whenever Dean and I seemed to argue Sam seemed to find it funny.

"Yeah, we're fine," Dean snapped. "Now are you going to help or just stand there?"

I recognised Dean's irritation that I was holding back from helping. Whatever my thoughts about John this wasn't the time for recriminations. I took a deep breath. "Wouldn't it be easier if you parked in the garage and I got the gurney?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah but someone needs to open the garage first," Dean snarked.

"Ok I'll get the garage if you'll stop trying to drag John onto the lawn. If you drive, Sam can get the gurney while I open the garage," I instructed.

"So you are going to help?" Sam queried as we headed for the garage.

I smiled, "would I refuse Dean anything?"

Sam looked at me as we approached the garage, "I suppose not, but you did say never to bring dad here."

"Yeah well if Dean thinks he needs my help it must be bad," I remarked.

"Yeah he got cut quite deep and we've come to rely on your expertise," he replied seriously.

"That's the sort of inept flattery I'd expect from Dean," I grinned. "You're obviously picking up his bad habits."

Sam looked taken back as the car drove into the garage. "I mean it, it's not flattery," he floundered.

I smirked, "whatever you've got to tell yourself."

Sam looked like he wanted to reply but Dean got in first. "Hey Sam get your ass in gear, put my girlfriend down and give me a hand here."

It was funny when we were together that I never thought of the age difference between us. We just had fun even when we were being serious, like we always had when they were growing up.

It took a while to get John onto the gurney and up to what was referred to as the hospital bed. As I assessed John's injuries I knew they would probably be staying a couple of months, not that Sam and Dean would need to stay that long, just I needed them around to stop me wanting to shoot John. That wouldn't be the best plan after repairing the injuries. Luckily John was unconscious while all this was happening or I might have had trouble keeping objective.

Once John was settled in the bed I was going to send Sam and Dean to get coffee while I started tending to John's injuries. But I remembered that Julia was here.

"Look guys John can wait 10 minutes while we get coffee but if you go down on your own Julia will have a field day," I stated.

Dean looked surprised, "when did she arrive?"

"We'd just got back from the airport when you arrived," I responded as we headed for the stairs.

"When were you going to tell us she was here?" he continued clearly annoyed that I hadn't told him.

Julia had not met Dean or Sam but Dean had read some of her emails to me and wasn't happy about how much she tried to control my life. He'd been there when she phoned about the use of trust money to fund Dean and Sam's activities and medical care. It was after that incident that I started keeping more of the research money and not telling Julia what was happening.

"Ok twenty questions! As far as I was aware you were still on a job with John, so if you'd rung in to say you were on your way I would've told you. Ok," I snapped. "A bit like you telling me you were bringing John here against all agreements."

Dean backed down. "Yeah sorry about that," he replied running his hand through his hair sheepishly.

Sam cut in, "we did try to phone but the signal was crap and you weren't answering."

As we entered the kitchen Deanne smiled, "hi dad, how was the job."

Dean smiled back, "we've had better."

"But you and Sam are ok?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah we're fine, but your granddad got pretty roughed up."

Deanne's eyes lit-up, "so you're going to be around for some time and we'll meet John again and you'll meet Julia. She's a bit hard going more Sam's type with all the research but maybe we can break her down a bit," she enthused.

Sam looked aghast and Dean grinned. "Maybe Sweetpea we'll have time for that, but I think coffee and food is more on the agenda now."

"That's alright Mum got some steak out, I've sorted the rest while Matt's been entertaining Julia," she announced.

I looked at Sam, "seems we could fade into the back ground," I laughed.

He grinned back, "don't think you'd get very far. Who will do the cooking?"

"I could do the cooking," Julia stated announcing her presence as she came in from the lounge.

I cringed remembering the sort of Delia Smith type food she enjoyed making, too fussy by half. "I thought you paid someone to do that?" I countered. Turning to Matthew, "can you go and check on John? Any change, call us. I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Yes we do have a cook, but I still do some myself," Julia rebuked haughtily.

"Yeah but we want a simple hearty meal not some messed up muck that takes hours," I retorted annoyed that she seemed to want to take over my kitchen as well as my life.

"I can do simple," she snapped.

"Yeah well I'll do food after tending to John, but if you want anything there's muffins, cookies and fruit. Deanne will show you where everything is, the coffee's made. If you want tea you'd better have brought some cuz I never keep it in. I'll see you later," I said and went to leave.

Sam grabbed my arm, "I'll help you with dad. Dean looks occupied at the moment," Sam said watching Dean and Deanne's repartee.

Dean looked over, "its ok I'll help Becky, you can get our stuff in and get settled."

Julia looked pointedly at me, "will there be enough room for everyone Bec?"

"Sure even without the hospital there's six bedrooms, so there'll be a spare until John's out of the hospital bed," I replied. I sensed I'd better get on with the introductions before the building animosity got any worse. "So Julia this is Dean," I said wrapping my arm around his waist daring him to say anything. "And that's Sam and if they have any problems with you, it'll be you who leaves."

"You can't do that," she retorted. "The trust owns this place and I'm a trustee."

"Actually you only have any say about the place where you live, I checked the trust details. It is only when a family member dies without dependants that their residence reverts to the trust. So I can throw can out any time I want."

"And I can withdraw funds from you," she replied in her superior tone.

"No, if you try you could be removed as a trustee and lose the right to occupy the Manor."

"What makes you think that? You've never been interested in the details of the trust," she countered.

"So long as I got what I wanted there was never anything to worry about, but when you started querying every receipt after Dean and I got together I got annoyed. Then when we had that argument about medical expenses when Dean and Sam were here and they decided to check the trust out."

Julia looked aghast, "how did you find a copy and why would you let them do that?"

"If you know where to look you can find anything," Sam grinned.

"And if you hadn't been such a bitch we'd never have looked," Dean snarked.

"Why would I let them? Because they are family, in many ways they have been closer family than you," I snapped. Calming down I continued, "look we can continue bitching about this later, but I need to tend to John." The whole conversation reminded me why I didn't invite Julia to stay; I can do without the stifling control she wants to exert on everyone. She said I could act like her with the trust money and then she complains about what I buy. Anyone would think I was dressing Dean and Sam in Armani and Gucci.

9


	2. Apologies and Reconciliation

A/N Many thank for reviews, they help with the writing. This is continuing the story of what happens when the extended family meet. Winchesters and Rebecca's. Pairing Dean/Rebecca.

**Rebecca: Two Years On**

**Chapter 2: Apologies and Reconciliation**

As Dean and I left the others in the kitchen to go and tend to John, Dean turned to me.

"I'm sorry about bringing him here, I just didn't think we could patch him up," he apologised.

"It's ok, it's just a shock," I replied genuinely. "I knew it would happen one day, I just wasn't prepared for it to be today."

"Would you ever be ready?" he teased.

"I'm always ready for you," I replied huskily rubbing my hand up his back.

Dean cleared his throat before replying, "yeah, well I think we'd better tend to dad first."

"Then there's dinner before bed," I grinned.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dean grinned kissing my neck. Then more seriously, "you ok with doing this?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. "Any way you can't take him to hospital there'd be too many questions," I replied as we opened the door on the room.

John was still unconscious and Matt handed me a sheet with his observations. "No change mum," he stated. "Do you want me to stay and help?"

"Thanks Matt," I responded checking the sheet. "It's ok I think I'll be alright with Dean's help," I grinned wishing I'd learnt to wink. "You can help Deanne entertain Julia and Sam, but keep Julia out of the study."

"Ok, I could take her for target practise," he smirked.

"I think Marcus would be upset if you killed her though," I rebuked with a laugh.

"Besides think of the fun we can have later with her," Dean suggested with a wink.

Matt left us, no doubt thinking of tricks to play on Julia.

"You're a bad influence on the children," I chided.

"Yeah well I had a good teacher for that," he grinned.

"Touché," I replied as we got to work sorting out John's injuries and making sure he would remain comfortable while he healed.

While we were working most of the time what conversation we had was either about their latest gig or what had gone wrong; no recriminations just fact finding to treat John. I know others would accuse Dean of being reckless but I wasn't one of them, I knew Dean's instincts were usually spot on even if he needed back-up to not get killed.

Before we finished I needed some more information. "When did he become unconscious?"

"I think it's just blood loss, he was ok for a while but as we drove here he gradually lost it as we turned into the drive."

"That's good we might still have needed a hospital if it was a blow to the head. I don't keep an x-ray department here."

"And why not, never know when you might need one in suburbia," Dean smirked.

I ignored the remark concentrating on John's monitors. "He should be back with us by the time the IV has finished. Do you want to stay with him while I make dinner?"

"Maybe Matt would come back so we can get cleaned up," Dean asked suggestively.

After 'cleaning up' Dean went back to sit with John and I went to cook some food for everyone.

"So is he going to be ok?" Sam asked as I entered the kitchen.

I thought about teasing but decided not to, "yeah he'll be fine. He won't be running off chasing demons for a bit though, too many stitches among other things. But at least there's nothing broken and he's on an antibiotic drip."

"How soon before he'll wake up?"

"I expect him to wake when the IV finishes later on," I replied starting to get the meal ready.

"I should go up," Sam replied hesitantly.

"Dean's with him so wait until you've eaten then you can relieve Dean so he can eat."

"So do you want any help?" he offered sounding relieved.

"You could lay the table. Deanne will probably help, unless she's trying to annoy Julia."

"No Matt's doing that quite well on his own, that's why I came away," Sam laughed. "Does anyone like Julia?"

"You mean apart from Marcus? I don't know. She's always been a bit of an oddity in the family, not so much a black sheep more a sheepdog, trying to control everything. Why do you ask?"

"I remember your dad and Andrew not having much time for her."

"Most of the family enjoy the hunt, Julia only likes the research," I replied. "A bit like you were at one time, then you had normal and got dragged back in. Only difference is she never learnt how to have fun, too much of the accountant in her. Just think how boring you could have been if you'd worked in a law firm," I teased.

"Now you're just being cruel," Sam laughed and went to lay the table.

After the meal Sam relieved Dean on keeping watch on John.

Julia decided to sort out her things in her room. I was pleased because it allowed us to pretend we were a real family for a while.

"So Matt how's school going?" Dean asked.

"Oh you know," Matt replied. "Too much rubbish talking, not enough doing anything."

"So you're not looking for a normal life?" Dean grinned.

"No way, too boring," Matt replied seriously. "Half of the class want to follow in their parents footsteps, so I figured the sooner I can join you hunting the better."

I raised my eyebrows, Dean and I had talked about introducing Matt to hunting but not yet. He had no interest in studying so university was out, but I didn't want him spending every holiday on a hunt with Dean and Sam just yet.

Dean looked at me then to Matt. "Well how's target practice going?"

"I get the bull's eye 70 of the time," he replied.

Deanne looked at him. "Make that 50 and you'd be closer the truth," she rebuked with a tut.

"Oh yeah, well we had an agreement of 90 of the time truthfully," Dean chided. "What about the self-defence?"

"I'm winning 60 of my bouts," Matt replied.

Dean looked to Deanne, who nodded her agreement. "Yeah well if you're on a hunt you'd be a liability on anything less than 90. Sam and I can't be worried about you or we could all get killed," Dean stated.

"So when will you be leaving?" asked Matt.

"We'll stay at least until dad's ready to leave."

"Are you worried mum'll kill him if you leave earlier?" Deanne queried.

I grinned but waited for Dean's reply. "Your mum has always had a downer on dad but I don't think she'll go that far," he grinned.

"No wouldn't be worth the hassle," I agreed.

"Then why wait?" Matt pushed.

Dean smirked, "so you don't want me hanging around, eh?"

Matt and Deanne looked at each horrified about Dean's conclusion. "No, it's not that," Matt stuttered.

"We want to see you, it just is you never normally stay for long," Deanne explained.

"Yeah, well normally just as Sam and I are getting settled dad sends us some co-ordinates and we have to leave. This time he won't have that opportunity," Dean grinned. "So it's the weekend tomorrow, what would you like to do?"

"Ten-pin bowling, McDonalds and the new Harry Potter movie," they replied cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan but if that's what's happening you'll need to get to bed soon," Dean responded.

I could see they were thinking of arguing but one look at Dean told them it would be futile and they said their goodnights.

"Don't expect that to last," I smiled at Dean after them had gone.

"What to last?"

"Them doing what you ask without question," I replied. "I give it two weeks before they start pushing."

"They haven't before, why now?"

"Because it's not you or Sam injured. They don't know John and won't react the same with him being injured."

"What about you? Will you treat me differently?"

"No, I'll still expect you to do your share of helping out and reminding me why we got together in the first place," I grinned.

"Well we could start on that now. Everyone else has gone up."

"We'll just need to get the monitor in case Sam falls asleep," I replied as we went up to our room."

The next morning I woke-up comfortably enwrapped in Dean's arms content with my life. Then I remembered Julia and John and shivered at the thought of trying to keep the peace.

"It's ok, between us we can solve anything," Dean whispered in my ear.

"I didn't think you were awake?"

"That shiver was enough to wake the dead," he laughed. "Don't worry we'll sort it."

"That's easy for you to say," I grumbled. "I might want to give John a piece of my mind, but if he hadn't ignored me we wouldn't be lying here now. So I should be grateful."

"Wow that's a climb down he won't be expecting," Dean grinned.

"Oh I shall make him squirm first," I grinned.

"He probably deserves that, but keep it short."

"It's Julia who's the real problem," I asserted. "At least John has you and Sam as advocates, Julia doesn't have anyone but we need to come to a compromise."

"Why?"

"Because the trust requires that surviving members work together to defeat the forces of evil in the world."

"Yeah that was a bit heavy for me; I'm more a find evil, shoot the bastards and send them back to hell."

"They don't all go to hell, but that's beside the point, if there is a problem between active members of the family only those engaged in active destruction retain their place," I responded.

"So what would that mean?"

"Although both Julia and I do research and pass that on to active cells, Julia and her family haven't actively been involved in destroying evil and although I haven't since my pregnancy, I was before."

"So it all comes to you. Where's the problem?"

"I would have to return to the family base in England and manage the trust and its associates. Why do you think I tolerate Julia being so bossy?" I asked. Dean shrugged. "Father, Andrew and I hated the tedium of the trusts work and came here to escape it knowing that Julia revelled in it and would keep everything running smoothly. We need to keep Julia in place but without the control that she likes to exert."

"I think we can do that, but I'll need to talk with Sam, him being law and all that," Dean replied. "Now how about breakfast?"

By the time Dean had eaten and relieved Sam the rest of the household had emerged from their beds.

"Where's dad?" Deanne demanded as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Keeping an eye on John," I replied.

"He agreed to take us out today," she moaned.

"And he will," I admonished. "Just as soon as everyone has eaten and I can take over monitoring John."

"But I thought you'd be coming too," Matt complained.

"Yeah well we thought Sam could do with the break," I responded.

"Oh cool," Matt responded with a grin. "That'll be great."

Sam looked a bit nonplussed. "Do I remember agreeing to this?"

"Dean and I discussed it this morning. He thought you'd keep him on the straight and narrow better than me," I grinned.

"Well from what I've heard you're probably right," Julia interjected.

I was confused, her room was at the opposite end of the house, surely she couldn't be referring to our latest activities. "What are you talking about?"

"Every injury requires two months here and then they need co-ordinates to get back to the hunt," Julia stated.

Sam and I looked at each other. "Did you?" we both started to say. So Sam hadn't been in touch with Julia.

"Was that your idea or did you work with John on that?" I accused her.

"You thought that was purely coincidence?" she laughed. "The timing's always being two months."

Dean walked in, "what's going on?" he asked.

"It seems John and Julia are trying to keep our relationship fresh by not allowing us more than two months together at a time. There were we trying to work a way that the trust would allow Julia to keep her position, but now I don't think we can," I said.

"Hey don't be hasty there maybe a way round it," Dean suggested.

"Yeah don't be hasty," Julia pleaded.

"I don't know the trust rules are specific on the point of members interfering in the private lives of other members. Our ancestors were very protective of their families and stated that anyone causing disharmony in another's relationships could not be allowed a place on the trust," I stated.

"Maybe but it hasn't harmed our relationship," Dean countered.

Julia was looking to him for help, horrified that I might invoke the clause. "Sis listen to him please."

I felt like laughing at Julia here she was asking me to listen to Dean when all her problems were because she had questioned Dean and Sam's position in the family. Part of my scheming with Dean was working; Julia now was looking to him for support without thinking about her misgivings. "We'll postpone this discussion until I've had time to consider," I replied haughtily.

A/N I have chapter 3 ready but need 10 reviews to post before next Sunday.

8


	3. Add John to the Mix

A/N Apologies for the delay in posting, I had computer problems and hadn't got the wireless link for my laptop working. This story is going slow anyway because the next chapter is not working and I hope to finish in either in that one or the one after.

I forgot to throw in the disclaimers earlier because if you think I'm making money from this you haven't seen my debt balance. For the record I own nothing created by Eric Krippe and only original characters can be blamed entirely on me.

**Rebecca: Two Years On**

**Chapter 3: Add John to the mix**

While Dean and Sam took Matthew and Deanne out for the day as agreed, Julia decided to do some research and I went to tend to John, who had not yet woken up.

I was busy checking John's wounds when he surprised me. "So Dean risked your wrath," he commented hoarsely.

"Oh, I wouldn't blame Dean," I replied calmly. "You have been scheming with Julia again to cause further hassle, but this time it backfired and you got more hurt than you intended."

"Yeah things didn't quite work out as planned," he admitted.

"You knew there were two demons but you only told Dean and Sam that there was one, why?" I accused.

"Because I thought I could take it and fake an injury so they'd bring me back here," he admitted. "I knew Julia was going to be here and wanted to sort things out between us."

"What made you think Julia would be here?" I asked cautiously passing him a small glass of water.

"The boys were talking about your problems with her one night while I was in the bathroom, I didn't think they'd realised I overheard. So I figured that she had exaggerated the problem to get them out of the way with me," he responded between sips of water. He rubbed his free hand over his face before continuing, "I thought it was time to unite the families by admitting our mistakes and trying to start over."

"So this is your apology for breaking a promise?" I asked dubiously.

He laughed, "well it's closer than any one else has got to one."

The comment reminded me of the John who'd flirted with me after the vamp incident where Dean had been injured. I wondered if he had ever realised how much I despised him at that time, something that had never really changed even though Dean and Sam had survived his obsession.

"So you haven't apologised to Dean or Sam for the life you made them live?" I challenged.

"And what gives you the right to question what I did?" John sounded angry. "I didn't have the resources of your family to keep the boys safe," he paused looking around for a second. "Where are they now?"

"Maybe you didn't have the resources but you turned down help," I replied ignoring the question tidying up the room absently.

"I didn't always trust the motives of those who offered to help," he replied trying to sit up. "Mary's family, hell, even my own family, wanted to take the boys away but they couldn't protect them; they didn't know what was out there."

"So you stopped trusting anyone outside of your family unit," I finished for him, at last understanding why he had forced this life on them. "Dean and Sam took the kids out for the day, they'll be back later."

"You trust my sons with Matthew and Deanne?"

"Of course," I laughed. "Dean is a natural; although what pranks they'll have lined up for later I shudder to contemplate."

"And when will you decide I'm fit enough to join the rest of the family?"

"Hey these were serious injuries, just because this isn't a hospital doesn't mean you get out of bed immediately," I reprimanded, not missing the double meaning but not wanting to give anything away. I'd already decided that I was being unfair not allowing John to see his grandchildren and putting Dean in a difficult position.

"So how long?"

"Three days, at least," I replied seriously. "And only then with help; I don't want any stitches coming out."

"And what do I do in the mean time?"

"Contemplate how lucky you are to have two resourceful and loving sons," I countered. "Or I could have a TV brought in and the guys will probably want to come and see you, as will Matt and Deanne. In fact while you're immobile they'll probably all want lots of answers."

"That's just mean, cornering a guy when he's down."

"I think it's probably less than you deserve, but it'll do," I grinned as I left the room to get some food.

As I entered the kitchen Julia was making herself some tea.

"So it's later," she challenged. "Are we going to continue our discussion now?"

Trust Julia to try and ambush me thinking she could get her own way like usual. "If you like," I replied. "I could just invoke the clause of active involvement since you seem determined to treat Dean and Sam like leeches."

"Look I'm sorry if that's how you feel but we have never allowed hunter groups the trusts resources like you do for Dean and Sam. We may give them information but we don't give them medical or any other type of aid," she whined.

"That's probably because most hunter groups are not part of the family whereas Dean is the father of my children and has a place equal to Marcus," I responded. "Besides father often helped them out with whatever they needed. The first time we met the Winchesters Dean needed medical help which was supplied without question. Father went hunting with John while Dean and Andrew recovered."

"That might be so but you're not father, besides you kept Dean from learning about his place for ten years and now you expect me to treat his family as equal partners without any discussion," she complained.

"If I remember rightly, it was you and John who orchestrated getting Dean and me back together, so excuse me for thinking you are being hypocritical for querying every receipt that I send in with the accounts," I rebuked.

"So you change your mind and increase your spending and I'm supposed to just approve it?"

"Come off it sis," I laughed. "My spending went down when I became pregnant and would've increased as soon as they were old enough to join me hunting. What do your kids do for the cause; I haven't heard of any of their kills?" I knew the last statement would cause a reaction.

"Just because you like killing things doesn't mean that everyone does. You know that my children decided to follow me into research for other hunters," she replied angrily.

"Oh that's right let someone else take all the risks and do the dirty work, and then take some of the credit," I replied sarcastically. "I think we should leave this until John is fit enough to join us, then we can start again with everyone knowing the full facts," I finished, collecting the food that I had prepared for John and leaving the room.

When I entered John's room he was looking at me strangely.

"I think you picked up the wrong monitor when you left," he said.

"No, I took the right one," I smiled at what I'd done. "I just thought you might like to hear what is going on before you emerge from here after our heart to heart earlier."

"So Julia is trying to cause you financial problems because of Dean and Sam?" he asked.

"That's not the way it has been phrased but since it started after they came here injured and I had to get extra supplies I think it's more than coincidental."

"I heard you mention invoking a clause. Is that what you want to do?"

"Hardly," I laughed. "I'm not much of a bookkeeper and hate the work that Julia does with the trust fund. If I invoke the clause then I'll have to take on that work, whereas I was hoping to start back hunting in the next couple of years."

"Hunting is really for the younger generation," he countered.

"So you're giving up your fight, are you?" I grinned knowing that he wouldn't be slowing down yet.

"No but you're out of practise and could be a liability," he rebuked.

"When I'm not working I still train as much as ever and have been training Matt and Deanne when Dean's not here. Matt already wants to start hunting as soon as possible and Deanne has said she wants to start as soon as her hit rate is above the target Dean set."

"You mean they will be following in your footsteps?" he sounded surprised.

"It's the family business, you get to see the world, meet monsters and kill them," I grinned. "Bit like joining the army although there's more guarantee of being able to kill something in our line of work," I suggested cheekily. "You also get to use more weapons in our line and learn new things. I was thinking of getting a helicopter to get to the sites quicker."

John looked at me as if I'd grown two heads. "You're seriously thinking of getting a helicopter? Dean hates flying and it would just draw attention," he sounded incredulous.

"Not really but I wondered how you'd react to the idea," I laughed.

"So am I forgiven for sending Dean and Sam and breaking our agreement?" he asked earnestly.

"In many ways you were forgiven when I spoke to Dean after he'd remembered," he smiled. "But I wasn't willing to tell you that until now." He tried to interrupt but I had more I wanted to say. "I never stopped caring about Dean but thought he would find someone better and younger than me, if I wasn't around. Seems I was wrong."

"Dean took to using his charms on every woman he met but I suspect he found them all wanting. You're a tough act to follow even if he didn't remember you," John flattered.

"Ah so now I know where the flattery comes from!" I jested. "I agree Dean would've found it difficult to find another woman in this line of work, but there are some. Didn't he ever meet Christine, she was pretty, tough and dedicated?"

"Yeah he met Christine and Yvette and Marcy and Liz and Janet and all the others you and Julia put in our path, but he never found that spark that you two had. By the time we'd finished whatever the hunt he was ready to move on and leave them behind. I don't think they were always happy about that," he replied sadly.

"I can imagine," I responded. "I think Marcy was looking for a life time partner when Julia arranged for them to meet."

John looked at me in surprise. "I thought she was your doing."

I smiled, "no, I only suggested Christine, Julia did the rest. I thought he would find enough in common with Christine for it to work."

John laughed, "they were doing well until she mentioned your name one day. She was complaining that ever since you'd got pregnant she seemed to be getting all your hand offs as far as work was concerned. Dean might not have remembered what happened between you but he wouldn't let her continue and finished with her there and then."

"So this conniving with Julia went on for sometime to get us back together?"

"Not really because you didn't give us the opportunity, but when you did we grasped it quickly."

John looked like he was beginning to get tired and I could hear commotion downstairs.

"It sounds like everyone is back. I'd better go and see what they need and you need your rest," I stated.

John looked annoyed.

"I'll tell them you're awake but I won't let them come up for an hour. You can have some rest and then they can bring you up a drink and some food." I picked up the baby monitor to take with me.

"You've got the wrong one again," John laughed.

I looked at him and smiled, "like I said before, this will keep you in touch with what's going on. I'll leave it in the kitchen or living room and you'll hear the discussions gong on downstairs."

"You mean you'll let me snoop?"

"I'll let Dean and Sam know, wouldn't want them saying the wrong thing."

6


	4. All Together Now

A/N Hope someone is still reading this as the reviews seem thin on the ground. Yeah anti-climax stuff ensues but want to get this out of my system forever.

As before Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me. No money made, all my debts are my own.

**Rebecca: Two Years On**

**Chapter 4: All Together Now **

It was a week before John was fit enough to join the rest of the household. It was a week of Julia trying to be contrite and helpful and John trying not to get aggravated about his confinement. Dean and Sam spent the time helping with the kids, helping around the house and training, as well as taking turns in making sure that John was fed, watered and kept amused. Julia kept out of the way but didn't go home (much as I tried to make her want to).

"So you're letting dad come down today?" Dean asked as we tidied up after breakfast. Sam was walking Deanne and Matthew to the bus stop and Julia was in her room putting on the war-paint.

"I think he's fit enough to come down, if he gets tired there's a bed in the back room he can use," I replied. "Besides I can't put up with his grouching much longer."

"So what's the agenda for today?" he asked.

"If we bring him down when we're finished here he'll be down for coffee and then we can see how much that takes out of him," I replied.

"I was hoping to practise those moves we were doing yesterday," he responded.

"I thought we could do that after lunch, John will probably need a rest then and Julia likes to go shopping."

"Sounds like a plan," he grinned. "So let's get started but I think we should have a horizontal workout first," he winked as he put his arm around me leading me to our room.

"Better make it quick before Sam gets back," I replied.

"I can do quick."

"I know," I retorted with a grin.

"But long and slow is so much more fun," he countered with a smirk.

Half an hour later we were entering John's room as he complained, "I thought you were going to be quick?"

I looked at Dean, "I thought you were turning the monitor off when Sam left?"

"I thought you were," he responded grinning.

We both looked at John. "Ah well at least you know it was something important that delayed us," I laughed as Dean got the wheelchair ready.

John raised his eyebrows at the comment and looked in disgust at the chair, "I'm not going in that," he snapped.

Dean smirked, "no choice dad, it's that or stay here for another week."

John looked murderously at us, "how you gonna get it down the stairs?"

"We're not," I replied. "There's a lift."

John sighed in defeat as Dean helped him out of bed into the chair. "So how long you thinking of treating me like an invalid?"

"As long as it takes for you to heal properly and not be an invalid," I snapped.

"I'm alright," he responded trying to get off the bed without wincing.

"I'd believe that better if you weren't grimacing with each move," I replied.

"Hey you two no bickering," Dean broke in. "Jeez it's bad enough with Sam and dad without you two starting up," Dean complained.

"Now you know why I wanted the space between us," I smiled as Dean looked heavenwards.

"Dad you're using the chair, even I know better than argue with Becky about injuries. She never steered us wrong when we were kids and she hasn't since Sam and I have been coming here, so just follow her orders please dad."

John looked at Dean, "you never used to question, I don't know what's happened."

"Maybe finding out about Becky and other things that have happened made me realise you're not always right sir," Dean retorted. "Now let's get you in the chair and we can all have some coffee," he continued trying to get John settled in the chair.

As soon as John was settled Dean took him down in the lift, while I walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

As I got into the kitchen I saw Sam pouring coffee.

"I hope you're going to pour us all I cup," I challenged.

Sam looked up, "wondered where you got to, I thought you'd be down before I got back."

"Change of plans delayed things," Dean replied with a grin wheeling John into the room.

Sam rolled his eyes, "let me guess, downstairs brain over-ruled any other activity." Seeing Dean's smirk Sam continued, "you two act like a couple of sex starved teenagers whenever we're here."

"Gotta get my quota in before we hit the road again," Dean responded. "Keeps me in check when we're not here."

Sam looked serious as he thought, "suppose so, hasn't curbed the flirting."

"Hey nothing will do that, its part of who I am," Dean rebuffed.

"Boys enough of the bickering," John complained.

Sam and Dean turned to look at John. "Sir," they replied in unison.

"So can anyone tell me what's been going on here when I haven't been around?" John asked as we gathered round the table.

"Your sons have been getting Rebecca to spend trust funds to finance their enterprises," Julia snapped as she came in from the garden.

My eyes rolled, 'trust her to niggle already,' I thought.

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of since we arrived," John responded.

Julia looked disgusted at his reply as she made herself a cup of tea.

As I handed him his coffee he continued, "so boys what have you been up to?"

Sam looked at Dean, "I'm sure you know what Dean and Rebecca have been up to."

Dean glared at Sam, "I don't think dad was asking about those sorts of activities." Turning to John he continued, "aside from helping Becky, Sam's been doing a little research about that thing in Arkansas and I've checking supplies and we've both been training, sir."

"That training against each other or with Becky and the kids?" John queried.

"Both sir," Dean replied.

"How are the kids doing?"

"Matt's impatient, over-confident and lacks discipline; Deanne has confidence, ability and dedication."

"So Deanne follows you; who does Matt follow?" John replied looking at me.

"Not guilty," I replied. "We were always taught thorough preparation and to be totally focused on the task. Andrew was rasher and so are his children but we don't see them too often."

"Dean's all shoot first ask questions after," Sam butted in and received another glare from Dean.

"Maybe but only because he knows he can handle things, Matt hasn't got the experience for that yet," I countered, hoping to calm the brewing fight.

"Ok," John sounded exasperated. "Enough of the mud slinging. So Dean how soon you planning on letting them join hunts?"

"When they do it'll be with Becky not Sam and me."

"So you'll be hunting separately," John queried.

"Most definitely," I replied looking to Dean for reassurance.

"Sam and I work well together and we don't want to upset that," Dean continued. "Besides we'd be fighting about who's the boss too much to get anything done."

I grinned, "yeah, I'm used to getting my own way here and I'm not ready to give that up. Besides we'd get in each other's way to much."

"For Matt and Deanne it'll be in the field training to start with, so we might research together but don't want them facing anything too scary to start with," Dean smirked.

"Can't imagine going on a hunt with these two together," Sam interrupted. "We'd never get out of the motel."

Dean and I grinned, "that's true, especially if there's a good delivery service on the take-away," Dean responded.

I could see that the banter was wearing John out. "Why don't you take John to the back room while I get lunch?" I suggested to Dean.

He looked at John before replying, "good idea, then Sam and I can try out those moves."

"Don't I get a say?" John complained.

"Not today, you still need your rest," I responded.

"And what about our talk?" Julia groused.

"After lunch," I replied heading for the fridge as Dean wheeled John to the backroom with Sam.

As we sat down for lunch I could see Julia getting ready to talk. "We're all family here and this is a family lunch, so no business talk until after," I stated.

Dean grinned at me. "So how are the kids Julia, have you been in touch with them?" Dean asked with his most innocent expression.

Julia looked at him as though he'd gone mad, "and what do you know about my children?"

"Only what Becky, Matt and Deanne have told me," he replied calmly. "I just wondered if everything was alright at home with you taking time out over here."

"Not that it's any of your business," she sneered, "but yes everything is fine at home."

John looked concerned about Julia's outburst and stepped in. "So boys what are these moves you want to practice."

"When I was collecting Matt and Deanne from their marshal arts class I got talking to their instructor while they got changed. We were discussing the value of different moves and he noticed that scar on my arm. After talking about the fight that had caused it he suggested some moves which might have avoided the cut. We ended up trying some things out and I said I wanted to practice them with my brother," Dean explained.

"How did you explain the harpy?" John asked gruffly.

"Said the guy that attacked me had a vicious dog that bit me."

"Did he buy it?"

"Of course who wouldn't believe me?" Dean smirked.

"He wouldn't have called you on it if he didn't," I responded. Dean looked surprised. "We met when his family were attacked by a Chinese demon that had been sent by an enemy. I helped him sort it out and in return he agreed to train Matt and Deanne for free."

"I was wondering why I didn't know about these lessons," Julia interjected.

"As I've said before, I try to keep some of my life private from the Trust," I responded.

"So this guy probably knew I was flannelling?" Dean asked.

"Yeah but it wouldn't stop him offering advice, just next time tell him the truth. He'll help in more ways not just with moves but also improvisation," I replied.

"So you let people know what you do?" John queried.

"Not normally but if I help them out they often keep the card for future reference and when I bump into them again I often get unexpected help. Wen Chou offered the free lessons when I took Matt and Deanne to his class, I didn't even realise that he ran the place until then. He said he started it after the demon attacked his family to help others protect themselves, he had previously let his training lapse as he felt safer in America than he had in Taiwan."

"So our family motto of 'we do what we do and then shut up' doesn't apply to you?" Sam asked.

"I don't go out bragging about the family business but I don't hide things from the people involved in a case. There's a difference between telling the world and acknowledging the truth to a client."

Sam looked sceptical, "maybe but don't you worry about their reaction."

"I thought this was supposed to be a family lunch not discussing business," huffed Julia.

"Well it's better than discussing who's taking out the garbage," John commented. "Besides this is normal family talk in our house."

"You mean motel room of the week," Julia replied cynically.

"So what would you talk about over lunch?" Dean asked innocuously.

Julia flushed. "Oh I don't know," she replied.

"If I remember rightly the last time in England it started about the boyfriends and then about stocks and ended up on shopping trips to London," I responded gathering the plates.

"So we should be talking about whether Sam is going back to see Sarah and about how we spend your money," Dean smirked.

Sam flushed. "You'd like that wouldn't you? Discussing who I should be with," he accused.

"Actually that's more fun when we're on the road and I can really embarrass you," Dean teased.

"Yeah well now lunch is over we can take coffee through and Julia can take the floor," I interrupted. Catching Dean's eye I indicated that he should wait before going through as Sam wheeled John out of the door.

"What!"

"Back off on Sam a bit."

"Why, he bites so easily?"

"Because we might need his legal help with Julia."

"Ok but only if I get a kiss first," he retorted leaning over.

As our lips brushed I heard someone clear their throat. "I wish you would just take it upstairs," Sam complained.

"Hey little brother you know you're only jealous," Dean smirked.

"You wish," Sam retorted. "I came back for the coffee not to see your tongues down each others throat again."

"We were just about to bring it," I replied hastily.

"And for the record I was going to take a break to see Sarah when you'd sorted things with Julia," Sam snapped at Dean.

A/N: Family crisis next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one and will post me some reviews.

8


	5. Resolution

A/N Hope someone is still reading this as the reviews seem thin on the ground.

As before Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me. No money made, all my debts are my own.

**Rebecca: Two Years On**

**Chapter 5: Resolution**

When Dean and I joined the others Julia was looking very vulnerable. Although I wasn't happy about her attitude I was almost ready to make her life easier against the Winchesters, then I realised that Dean seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"Ok Julia we're all here and listening to what you've got to say," I opened.

"Well that's going to be easy when you've already decided whatever I'm going to say you won't like," she replied sarcastically.

"Prove us wrong then," Dean challenged. "For the last two years all your messages seem to have been complaints, then you send Dad information which should keep us away for a while and turn up out of the blue to visit Becky."

"Ok it looks bad," she agreed. "But I haven't seen Bec in over two years, every time I asked Bec over or thought about visiting you and Sam would be here licking your wounds."

"I don't do licking wounds," Dean shot back. "Besides why can't you visit if we're here? I haven't seen much sister bonding on this visit."

I sat down on a sofa amused at Dean's summation. It was true I hadn't seen Julia since before the ghost town but it wasn't unusual for us not to see each other for years; she didn't like America and I was happier away from England. She'd only been to America four times and two of those had been for funerals; she usually wanted us to meet in England and I'd resisted that since Dean and I got back together.

"Coming here was a last resort," Julia snapped. "I wanted Bec to come to England, but she wouldn't leave you."

My head snapped up at that. "It wasn't just that I wouldn't leave Dean," I retorted. "Matt and Deanne are at school, I've been working and I don't like England in the winter."

"Or spring, summer or autumn," Julia came back with. "Let's face it I could get you to the moon quicker."

"Of course, I've never been to the moon so that would be interesting," I replied sarcastically.

Julia glared at me, "turn it into a joke, you do with everything else."

"Truth be said Julia, I can't see the point in flying all that way just to bicker about the family business. Life's too short. Whenever you want to see me there always seems to something you're niggling about," I stated calmly. "My real family is here in the States and has been for twenty-five years."

"I'm your blood, we should be closer," she retorted.

"Hey let's get away from recriminations and talk about whatever is troubling Julia," Dean interjected. "Then maybe we can all get back to living our lives in and doing what we all do best."

"And we all know what you and Becky do best," Sam commented with a grin. "Is this conversation going to be dominated by your downstairs brain?"

Dean looked annoyed by the comment, "I was thinking more about getting rid of the evil things that walk the earth, mastermind."

Sam looked suitably admonished, "sorry, I'm not used to you being serious."

I grinned, "that's because you usually go and see Sarah as soon as you can leave us alone normally."

Dean looked at us both surprised, "I didn't know that."

"I think Sam was worried you'd make too much of it, before it got anywhere," I grinned.

"But how did you know?" Sam asked.

"I always check the calls made from here. When I saw a New York number three times I rang to find out who it was. Sarah answered and we had a long chat about three months ago."

"And you never told me?" Dean accused.

"Not my place to say anything."

"But that's when you told me to back off about Sam and girls," Dean realised I'd hinted.

"Yeah well this isn't supposed to be about your family secrets," Julia complained.

"So maybe you ought to tell us what it is about," sighed John.

I looked at John and could see that he was beginning to tire. "You sure you don't want to rest first."

"If it takes this long to get started each time we'll never get anywhere if I rest when I get tired," John replied.

Julia looked at John then at me, "do you realise this is the most normal family conversation we've had since mum died. Usually I can feel you holding back and hiding something."

"After mum died you seemed to lose your place even in our family. The rest of us wanted to carry on hunting and making a difference but you wanted to try normal. Where I supported your need not to go on the hunts you wanted more than that. You went to college to do a business degree and started working in the city. You met Marcus and set up home without him ever knowing about what the rest of the family did. It was a shock to him when grandma died and he met the rest of us and you were put in charge of the trust. You had distanced yourself so well that I no longer recognised you. Then the power of running the trust seemed to go to your head, especially after father died. I'd still fight your corner against anyone outside the family but within the family you're the outsider," I said things I'd been holding back for years and could feel her cringe with each successive statement.

"After mum died I didn't want the same thing happening to my family and I wanted a family. I thought if I did the same things as my friends that I could turn my back on our destiny and live without worrying about the evil in the world. For a time it worked then a week before grandma died something came into my home and told me it was time to take my place in the family. I tried to talk to Marcus before grandma died but couldn't find the words. Then you all came back for grandma's funeral and reading of her will and there was no way I could avoid it any longer. I was just lucky that Marcus was understanding and stuck by me. I think having grandma showing up as a ghost to him helped convince him that my family wasn't mad," she laughed. "Then I had to try and make sense of how the trust worked. Marcus was supportive and helped modernise everything so that we could help more hunters across the world. Dad always seemed to be going off after the biggest group of evil things and I thought he was trying to get you all killed, so I tried to stop him."

"Yeah no wonder you and dad argued so much," I laughed. "The reason he chose the bigger groups was because we were a bigger group. Most hunters work on their own so they wouldn't be able to kill fifteen vampires without getting killed. Working together we could usually win without major injury."

"But you all got hurt and I didn't want my family getting hurt," she sighed.

"Nature of the business," Dean interrupted. "We all get our battle scars but believe that we'll still be able to fight another day."

Sam smiled, "I tried normal once but got dragged back in. We're not meant to have normal; we just have to make the best of whatever situation we get ourselves into."

Julia looked sad, "yeah I suppose but it doesn't mean you have to like your family putting themselves in danger."

"No you don't have to like it, just accept that it's their decision," John remarked. "The boys didn't get much choice when I started training them; I don't suppose you had a choice in the beginning but everyone here has made their own choice at some stage. You could have walked away and kept normal but I guess you realised that it would be better to follow your destiny. In doing so you've set up a system that helps more hunters than ever before; something that many hunters are grateful for."

Julia blushed under the praise. "I try my best."

"Yeah you do but why the downer on Becky?" Dean asked.

"I thought I could force her to visit and let me into what was going on," Julia admitted. "Ever since John and I arranged for you to meet again Bec has been more distant. Then when you got together it was like I didn't exist in her life and I realised that you were visiting after every hunt and she was spending more money. I thought I could use it to get her to talk to me."

"You were jealous!" Dean exclaimed with a smirk. "You were jealous that your actions had led to Becky not needing you anymore."

"It wasn't like that," Julia complained. "I just felt I'd lost my sister."

"Julia we're family but we haven't been friends for years," I smiled. "If you had been in trouble I'd have been there but you treat my like a child who needs reprimanding. I'm too old to agree to that. I never feel comfortable in your family, just as you haven't felt comfortable here."

"Ok enough of the confessions," John demanded. "Why don't we call it a truce and start afresh tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Sam queried.

"Well as Becky says I need a rest and I don't think this should continue in front of Matt and Deanne, who will be back from school soon," John clarified.

"Agreed," I confirmed. "Besides I think we need time to think about what has been said."

A/N Sorry for the delay. First I had problems getting thing down then I had problems posting. Please review because I think this may seem off track. Next chapter will be the last.

4


	6. Making Plans

A/N Hope someone is still reading this as the reviews seem thin on the ground.

As before Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me. No money made, all my debts are my own.

**Rebecca: Two Years On**

**Chapter 6: Making Plans**

When Matt and Deanne came home they noticed that there was something different about the atmosphere between Julia and everyone else.

"So did we miss something interesting?" Matt asked, as we were getting ready for dinner.

Dean glanced at me and thought, 'they don't miss anything.'

I thought back, 'did you expect them to?'

"Hey stop trying to keep us out of the conversation," Deanne complained. "So what's been going on?"

"Nothing to worry you sweetie," I replied.

Matt and Deanne looked at one another. "Ok mom, let's try this again," Matt started. "We know you've been talking while we were out of the way. So does it mean that you've sorted out the problems or is Julia going to go all control freak on us again?"

Dean looked at me. "Are they this bad when I'm on a hunt?"

I smiled back. "They're not always this bad. But the first time I had twenty questions every night for the first week and a few instructions."

Dean looked confused. "What were the instructions?"

Matt and Deanne blushed but I decided to carry on and embarrass them.

"I think the exact words were; we know you and dad are going to have sex but can you do it when we're not around or fast asleep. We don't want to hear what's going on. We're impressionable children we shouldn't be hearing what's happening," I grinned as the children looked like they wanted to disappear.

Dean laughed, "that explains why Sam has taken to baby-sitting so well. He had the same gripe."

"As for your latest question," I addressed the children. "The jury's out on that at the moment."

Matt looked serious, "so when do we expect a verdict?"

"Should be before the end of the week," Dean replied. "And if not I'll take you and Deanne away for the weekend, Sam's itching to see Rebecca and then Julia, my dad and your mom can talk without us."

"You mean all the oldies together," Matt replied.

Dean grinned at me, "Well I never thought as your mom as old but maybe the other two."

"That's not fair," I complained. "You're going run out on me in my time of most need."

"Nah, just an incentive," Dean replied grinning. "Then we can all take a break and leave Julia to look after dad for a few days!"

"I thought you liked John?" I grinned.

"I do, but there's a little something I thought we could take care of as a family," Dean replied. "Sort of get a feel for how ready for hunting everyone is."

"Oh that sort of break," I grinned. "I could really do with killing something."

"You mean you'll take us on a hunt," Matt enthused. "Do you think we're ready?"

Dean smirked, "never know until you try it. Besides I'm itching to kill something that isn't my family."

Matt was grinning from ear to ear, "That'll be really cool."

"Yeah until you put your head in the way of someone's fist or worse," Deanne jeered but looked equally pleased.

"Go and finish your homework, it'll be dinner soon," Dean ordered.

I watched them disappear and wished they would go as easily for me when Dean wasn't here. I felt his hand slip round my waist.

"So Becky do you think you can sort this out with your sister so we can have a fun break with the family?"

"Mmm, I'll do my best but I can't guarantee that she'll co-operate," I replied turning to give him a kiss.

"Ahem. I'd say get a room but this is your house," Sam interrupted. "Did I hear you say that you wanted to go hunting on the weekend without me?"

"Thought you wanted sometime with Sarah?" Dean replied. "You've been bitching about wanting a break from my company for a while."

"Yeah, I suppose but it'd be nice of you to let me know," Sam whined.

"Well take it that I'm telling you now," Dean huffed. "If those big ears hadn't been flapping you wouldn't have known until I told you."

"Dinner's ready," I interrupted and handed them both some dishes to take to the table.

When we were alone Dean looked at me, "so how you gonna work it with Julia?"

I looked surprised, "only if you'll help."

He smiled as we slipped into bed. "She wants to see you and know what you're doing and you resent it because you think it's only one way," he summed up.

I shrugged, "yeah that's probably about right, so wise guy what's the solution?"

"Make it two-way," he replied smugly.

I looked at him and could see the laughter in his eyes, even if it didn't show elsewhere. "Explain," I replied testily.

"You send her a weekly round-up of the week's events and she does the same for you," he replied. "If all she's telling you is business, then the next week you send her a business report. Gradually you'll both start sending the information you want the other to send, because if you don't you won't get what you want back."

"So who starts and what do we include?" I was intrigued.

"You start together, choose a time when you'll both be able to send together; it'll mean taking into account the time difference," he responded. "The first should include any important business news, any relevant family news and anything else you want to pass on; as I said gradually it will become what you both need."

"What about the trust thing?" I queried.

"You don't want to take it on, leave her in charge but having to give you more information about where money is spent," he suggested.

I yawned, "Sounds good just remind me in the morning and while you and Sam are out I'll put it to Julia over coffee with John."

"And where will Sam and I be?"

"I don't know, you'll think of somewhere," I replied giving him a big kiss before we settled down with him spooned behind me and an arm draped protectively across my stomach.

The next morning Dean joined Sam taking Matt and Deanne to school, I hoped they wouldn't rush back.

I'd just got John down to the living room when Julia appeared with a tray of coffee and muffins. "I thought I ought to help out or coffee would be at lunchtime," she explained.

I was surprised, first there was coffee for her (she never drank coffee) and second that she had put herself out (she usually waited until everything was done before she would appear).

"Thanks that's nice of you," I replied. "Aren't you having tea?"

"I thought I should start making concessions and it's easier carrying a few mugs and cakes than those plus teapot and milk," she confessed.

"Thanks," John said gratefully taking the offered mug. "Should I disappear and let you two talk?"

"No I think you should stay," I replied with a grin, "just in case we can't agree."

Julia looked at me, "Dean came up with a solution though," she stated.

"What makes you think that?" I asked perturbed.

"We're twins," She stated as though I didn't know. "Sometimes if you're uptight or suddenly relax I can feel it, of course it's easier when we're close then separated by an ocean."

I'd forgotten about the link since I left England; she'd always tried to make it stronger where it never bothered me. I hadn't felt the link at all since Dean and I got back together; now things made sense, she was jealous.

"So how often have you been trying to use the link to spy on us since you got here?" I asked amused.

She blushed, "not often."

"But sometimes inappropriately," I finished.

"Not deliberately, but sometimes when I couldn't find you I'd reach out," she blushed.

"And we'd be having a romp in the closet or somewhere else not realising you were snooping," I finished for her.

"Yes," she admitted.

John laughed, "Glad I can't be a fly on the wall for those."

"So were you snooping last night?"

"No, I was just getting to sleep when I felt you start relaxing, you've been tense since before I got here except when you and Dean are alone," she explained. "So I tried to tune in and realised when you were listening you relaxed, so I stopped thinking you'd explain this morning. Then when you orchestrated getting everyone but John out I thought I'd better help so we could talk before Dean and Sam got back."

"Yeah well what he was suggesting will only work if you stop trying to link with me," I replied. "My strongest link is with Dean and that's the way it will be in future, so it's no use you getting possessive and thinking something is wrong if you can't link; it'll mean Dean's not here."

"Ok but what's the deal?" she asked.

"That we send weekly messages at a pre-arranged time which will cover the subjects we most want to hear about," I replied.

"What like weekly emails to keep in touch about family and business?" she queried.

"Yeah something like that," I responded. "We've never been good at keeping in touch; usually it's been whenever there's been a problem or needing information; the rest of the time we just get on with our lives."

"And this would help because?"

"You'd know if Dean was here or not and whether I was worried. You'd know what things we were doing so the link wouldn't give you the wrong impression. I'd know when you were worried and could reassure you before you threaten to cut funds," I responded teasingly.

"You know he does come up with some good ideas," she grinned.

"Always has done," I replied as we heard the front door open.

A/N Sorry for the delay. If you want another chapter please review or this will be the last.

6


	7. Sealing the Deal

A/N: For the fans of this story, another chapter.

As before Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me. No money made all my debts are my own.

**Rebecca: Two Years On**

**Chapter 7: Sealing the Deal **

"So," Dean asked as he found me in the kitchen pouring coffee for Sam and him, "did you talk?"

"Yeah we talked," I replied wanting to draw things out.

"And?" he asked coming to stand behind me.

"And things were said," I grinned breathing in his scent and replacing the coffee pot.

"Come on don't keep me in suspense here," he badgered, slipping an arm around my waist and resting his chin on my head.

"Julia tuned in last night and realised you came up with a good idea," I replied feeling him grin. "We just needed to talk it over and we sort of agreed to give it a try."

Dean spun me around to face him. "But she will still be here for the weekend?" Dean asked a shadow passing across his face.

"We haven't discussed it but I think we can persuade her," I smiled leaning into him.

"So she's been listening in?" he queried with a smirk.

"Not so much listening, more feeling," I replied wondering what he was thinking.

"Does that mean when you come she comes?" he teased. "Can I get some award for making two women come at the same time in separate rooms," he smirked.

"You're incorrigible," I laughed lightly pinching him in the ribs.

"Yeah but you love me," he replied pulling me in for a kiss, just as Julia and Sam entered through different doors.

"Oh please can't you save it for the bedroom," they both said together.

They looked at each other in surprise and we all laughed.

"So are you two in tune now?" I grinned.

"Nah, just great minds think alike," Sam retorted and Julia agreed.

John rolled in, "hi boys, you gonna show me those moves you've been trying out?" It was an order, even if it was phrased as a question.

"Give us time for a coffee," Dean complained. "We just got in from taking the kids to school."

"You're getting too soft wanting your home comforts," John argued in jest.

"Well of course we wouldn't get that round you, would we?" Sam stepped in angrily.

I squeezed Dean's hand and motioned to the patio and left them to argue. Julia followed me.

"Aren't you going to step in and save the day?" she admonished.

"No Dean and Sam are big boys now, they'll sort things," I replied taking a seat in the sun. "Besides I don't think they'd enjoy me interfering. So are you happy with the agreement?"

"I think we'll have to see how things go," she replied.

Thinking of Dean's comment I asked, "When are you thinking of leaving?"

"Trying to get rid of me so soon," she countered jokingly.

"Not really," I soothed. "It's just Sam wants to go and see Sarah in New York and Dean has found a nice little hunting trip for us…"

"And you'd like to go with him but there's no one to look after John and the kids," she interrupted.

"Actually the kids would be going too, so it's just John and he's not really ready to be let loose yet," I replied hastily.

"You know if it wasn't for Marcus I could try for being your mother-in-law as well as sister," she replied.

'_That's off base,' I thought._ Shocked I responded, "Julia you wouldn't leave England and John wouldn't leave America. You like your home comforts and John hasn't had a home for years. The trust is all in England and you run it."

She smiled, "Yes all those things have been true but John and I have worked closely together over the years that you wouldn't see Dean, we've even worked together since."

"And it nearly got John killed," I rebuked.

"Only because he didn't believe me," she retorted.

"Ok I'll concede that point but what's wrong with you and Marcus that you'd even consider anyone else?"

"I don't know, its little things, silly things," she replied, then considered for a minute. "And yes I am jealous of Dean, even when you wouldn't see him, you worried about him. I've never felt like that about Marcus, I thought it was because we were always together, but I haven't wanted to talk to him all the time I've been here."

"And you think you could feel that way about John?" I asked surprised that Julia had never really loved Marcus. They'd been together twenty-five years and I never knew they weren't really happy.

"When Matt told me that he was injured I was worried, I knew you wouldn't let me help but I was worried," she admitted, "I've never worried about Marcus like that."

"So a weekend alone with him might help you make up your mind?" I suggested. She nodded. "But there're two people in this equation and I don't know how John feels about you."

"Well we'd have the weekend to find out," she smirked.

"Yeah and you'll have to do the cooking," I reminded her.

"Its ok, I really can do simple, it's just that Marcus always wanted the silly nouveau cuisine so I went along with it," she sighed. "Seems silly how much I did to fit in with what he wanted when it was only the trust and what it could do for him that kept him with me."

"I'm sorry I never realised, you always kept it hidden when we visited," I apologised.

"How could I let you know that my life was a sham when you were putting yourself through hell to protect the only person you ever loved, outside the family of course," she replied.

"But that's only the last decade, what about before that? Even when father was alive you never said anything," I sympathised.

"How could I father didn't think Marcus was right for me, he never did? How could I admit that he was right? Besides the children were young and I thought things would improve," she sighed. "So you're going to leave me with John for the whole weekend?"

"Only if we're agreed," I said. "You stay with John, the rest of us depart and we keep in touch by email."

"Agreed," she confirmed.

"Right nothing to anyone 'til dinner," I said as I heard the guys coming to join us.

"So what have you lovely ladies been discussing or our absence?" Dean asked.

"Oh just the usual things women talk about," I replied and Julia giggled, an honest to god giggle; of course she knew I was shielding my next reply from Dean but she knew what it was.

Dean looked confused; he'd never seen Julia giggle. "And what would that be?"

"The best brand of sanitary protection over here," I replied looking as innocent as possible.

Sam's face was a picture of disgust; John didn't know what to say and Dean launched himself at me looking like thunder. "Bitch," he complained tickling me. "If you're keeping secrets you don't have to use a gross out phrase."

I was almost crying with laughter; both from the tickling and their faces. "But it's fun," I spluttered with tears rolling down my face.

Julia was almost laughing as much, "hey Dean you better stop or we'll be talking incontinence pads next."

"Bitch," I retorted. "I never had that problem."

"No that was Eliza Burkett in juniors," she laughed.

I remembered back to poor Eliza and the hell that some of the girls put her through; we actually helped her solve the problem. The thought of her stopped my laughter fairly quickly. "Why did you bring her up?" I asked still feeling sorry for the poor girl.

"No reason," Julia shot back so quickly I knew something was wrong.

My mind suddenly locked on why everything was happening now. "Marcus isn't, is he?"

Dean, Sam and John looked like I was talking a foreign language before Julia started crying.

Dean looked at me, "Marcus isn't what?"

"Marcus is having an affair with Eliza," I replied, not needing Julia to confirm. I walked over to the phone and called the Trusts solicitors in England. "It's just as well you never bought your own place," I said to Julia.

She looked at me confused, "why's that?"

"Because Marcus can't get anything out of you, because everything you own belongs to the Trust not you personally."

"What you are going to do?" she asked.

"Get Marcus removed from Trust property," I replied. "He did have a flat in London, didn't he?"

"Yeah that's where he's been seeing Eliza," she replied.

"That's good at least he'll have somewhere to go."

"What about me?" she sobbed. "I've never been on my own."

"You've got your children and both Andrew's and my families are here," I reassured. "You can go back and run the Trust in England in the old house, or we move the Trust lock, stock and barrel over here."

"But you're not giving me time to think," she complained.

"You'll have the weekend but I think our solicitors need to move on Marcus now to stop him trying to remove Trust property," I insisted. "Which he probably will, when he realises he's out of your life."

"Or you could just marry the guy," Dean interjected. "Isn't that the kiss of death in your family?"

I laughed, "yeah but it usually take's time which we haven't got; besides he knows the legend."

A/N I said this would be the last but Julia decided she didn't want to go, so it might be one or it might be two more.

5


	8. Family Fun

A/N Hope someone is still reading this as the reviews seem thin on the ground.

As before Supernatural and its characters don't belong to me. No money made all my debts are my own.

**Rebecca: Two Years On**

**Chapter 8: Family Fun **

Between sorting the family and ringing the solicitors the week seemed to fly past. Sam left for New York the day after Julia's confession but agreed to stay in touch if we needed anything. John acted as though he were totally resigned to his fate of having Julia look after him, though I suspected he was looking forward to me leaving. Dean made sure the preparations for our hunt were immaculate and the kids didn't get too excited, although there were still some questions to be answered about the hunt.

Soon it was Friday and time to get on the road. I felt nervous leaving Julia with John; they were both vulnerable in their own way and I didn't want to return to a bad atmosphere. Dean and I were getting a few things from our room while I was contemplating what might happen.

"It'll be alright," Dean whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. "They're both adults and this is probably the best thing for them."

"You're cool with my sister going predator on your dad?" I whispered back leaning back into his arms.

"So long as it's not you I don't care; he could do with someone to care for him," he nuzzled my neck again making me shiver.

"What about his passion to find the thing that killed your mum and cheating on her?" I asked, not sure I'd be happy if it were my dad.

"He's been without anyone for more years than he had mum; he could do with a break," he replied as his hands slid down over my breasts. "I can't imagine what it's been like for him to be without someone he loved but I know on some level I missed you for ten years and I think he needs someone to fill the void that creates."

I smiled running my hands down his sides, "that's deep for you."

"Yeah and if we don't get on the road soon, I'll want to be deep in you," he smirked with a final kiss on my neck before going to pick up his bag. "So come on Becky they'll be fine, but we won't be if you don't keep your mind on the job."

I grabbed my bag from the bed, "And I thought that was going to be your problem with me there," I grinned.

"Have I ever messed up a job because you were there?" he rebuked.

"No."

"And I don't intend to start now," he retorted as we walked down the stairs.

Julia and John were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't worry sis I'll take care of everything just take care of yourself and your family," Julia replied confidently.

"Take care of your family son and you take the son of a bitch out before any of you gets hurt," John instructed Dean.

"I think I've been doing this long enough dad," Dean complained. "Just take it easy, I'm sure Julia will take good care of you and we should be back mid-week."

"I'll take care of my family just you take care," I answered Julia. "No pushing too hard."

"We'll both be fine," they replied, shooing us out.

Matt and Deanne were sat in the Impala waiting for us and there was no reason to delay any longer so we left.

"Hey dad what music are we gonna listen to?" asked Matt as we got in the car.

Dean looked at me and smirked, "I think we should start with an old favourite of your mum's then a bit of AC/DC."

"What's mum's favourite?" Deanne asked leaning over the back of the seat.

"Poison," Dean replied and I glared at him.

"I don't think I'd call that a favourite, more a life-saver," I replied.

"Pity it took me a while to believe it," he responded with a grin.

"Yeah well we're both here to tell the tale so it wasn't so bad," I smiled at him as we drove to my first hunt in two years.

"So why do you think its mum's favourite?" Matt pursued.

"Let's just say it's the one that got us back together," Dean replied glancing at me.

"You mean from that job that Hannah sent you on?" Deanne asked me.

"Yeah," I replied rolling my eyes. "It was the song I kept playing in the car whenever Dean got in it. I was hoping he would realise how much danger he was in with the ghost witch," I smirked.

"I got there," he complained. "Saved your ass."

"And still regretting it," I teased.

"Never that," he replied reaching across to put his hand on my leg. I could feel Matt and Deanne rolling their eyes before sitting back in their seat.

We had booked into a small hotel that allowed us to have separate rooms; one for the kids and one for us (I couldn't imagine sharing a room with the kids for several days) with an adjoining door. They had their PSP's to keep them amused and instructions not to kill each other. It meant that Dean and I could finish planning and getting ready without keeping them awake; it also meant we could make love before falling asleep.

In the morning Dean took Matt to scope out the area and decide how to get into the haunted house without alerting the neighbours. Meanwhile Deanne and I played innocent new comers to the town wanting to find our way around and gathering as much information as we could.

When we got back to our rooms I checked email to find that Julia was filling me in on what was happening with her and John in fairly graphic detail. I replied giving her details of how things were going and what we'd learned. I asked her to tone down the graphics as I was quite happy knowing that they weren't about to kill each other or destroy the house. Julia replied that she was glad we were having fun and that she was as well; I shuddered to think what she meant.

It took two days for us to be ready to banish the ghost that was killing anyone buying the house but on the third night Dean and Deanne entered the house by the front door as Matt and I entered through the back. We knew this could be dangerous if anyone started shooting but since the kids weren't carrying guns we thought we'd be ok. We'd reminded both Deanne and Matt that they were there to observe and as extra eyes rather than to fight. We knew we were looking for a personal object related to the ghost as the person had been cremated, but we didn't know what the object was.

In the living room was a family portrait of our ghost and their children. My first thought was to burn the painting but Dean stopped me, he was looking intently at it.

"What are you looking for?" I inquired.

"When we met Sarah we found a ghost that seemed to follow a painting," he replied, still looking for clues. "We went after the wrong person in the portrait and ended up having to burn a doll associated with someone else in the portrait."

"So you think the same thing could be happening here?"

"I don't know but there could be clue in here," he replied.

"Dad," Deanne interrupted. "That pendant wasn't in the original painting, it was more ornate."

"So maybe we're looking for a pendant and the painting," I suggested.

"Maybe," Dean replied taking out his cell phone and taking a picture of the pendant in the painting. "So let's get out of here and tomorrow we need to research both pendants."

We got out safely and went back to the hotel. Dean went with the kids to discuss how they felt things had gone while I went back to our room and emailed the details to Julia; she's the research whiz so I thought she could help. Remembering that Sarah's family were into antiques I decided to send the information to Sam and see what they could come up with.

After settling Matt and Deanne for the night Dean returned to our room.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah they're settled, though it took a while to bring them down; I think they enjoyed themselves."

"Too much," I laughed. "We'll have trouble keeping them away until they realise it isn't always that easy."

"Yeah well we're not finished yet," he replied. "Did you send the info to Julia?"

"Yeah and to Sam; between them hopefully they'll come up with something by morning," I answered getting up from the computer to put my arms around him. "I think it's time we went to bed and left the research to others tonight."

Pulling me to him for a kiss it seemed that sleeping might be a while away.

The next morning we checked the emails and sure enough there was one from both Sam and Julia. Both pendants existed, one was on sale at Sarah's father's auction house and the other was held in a local museum. We agreed that Sam would take care of the one in New York, Dean would take care of the one in the museum with Deanne while Matt and I would take care of the painting.

We decided that we wouldn't wait until dark but would do it as soon as the museum closed in two days time. Matt and Deanne kept an eye on the house making sure that no-one would be there when Matt and I broke in. Dean and I went to scope out the museum. We asked questions about various exhibits before asking about the pendant and saying that our daughter would be so interested as she wanted to design her own jewellery. We managed to persuade them to remove the pendant from the case in readiness for our daughter to look at it before we left.

Dean and Deanne returned to the museum with a fake copy of the pendant and managed to get away before anyone realised. As soon as the museum closed Matt and I broke into the house and removed the painting. We took it outside to where Dean and Deanne were waiting at the road with a mobile forge.

"Where did you get that?" I asked perplexed.

"I noticed a farrier's sign on the way into town and we just borrowed it," Dean replied innocently.

"You sure this will work?" I asked.

"Do you doubt me?"

"Not really, it's just getting to the right temperature to melt that thing…" I responded.

"Hey if this can do horseshoes I'm sure it will do this," he replied. "Then we just have to get it back before the owner reports it stolen and get out of town."

"Ok so are you keeping the ghost at bay or me?" I asked shooting rock salt at the advancing ghost.

"You're doing such a good job I'll leave it to you," he grinned.

Half an hour later we were returning the mobile forge and twenty minutes after that we were on our way home, without further incident.

We arrived home early in the morning and the children were out of the car and running up to the house to tell John and Julia about their adventure.

I turned to Dean, "looks like we're not the only ones who had a successful time."

Dean quirked his brow as we watched John with his arm around Julia's shoulder laughing with the kids. "Most relaxed I've seen them since Sam and I brought dad here," he commented.

"So do you reckon that they'll be wanting to move in together?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Don't rush things," he scolded as he got out. "You ran away from me first time."

"Yeah, but you were only seventeen!" I grinned.

"True, but they do look comfortable together," he remarked as he put his arm round me and we went to see them.

Julia and John greeted us as one. "So, good hunt so we hear," John commented.

"Yeah once we knew what to look for," Dean replied. "How about you two; no daggers at dawn?"

John laughed, "nearly, once or twice; but we sorted things out."

"And you both lived to tell the tale," I laughed. "Something must have gone right."

"Lots of things actually," Julia replied. "But don't you want some coffee before we tell you about our week?"

"Coffee; lead the way," Dean replied pretending to gasp.

After the children were in bed John and Julia decided to tell their story.

"We hadn't been getting on too well when you asked for help," Julia started.

"And that's an understatement," John butted in. "I was just about sick of Julia's fussing and nagging; I tried to walk out twice but since the truck wasn't here I was a little stuck."

Julia gave him a look of disgust. "When I told John what you'd discovered I started using the internet to get some information and he started ringing around his friends. After an hour or so we started working together to compile what we'd learnt and found that between us we'd got the answer on where both pendants were. We rang Sam who confirmed that the one was there and got some more information about the museum."

"But you know about that," John interjected. "What you don't know is that in working together things started to click and we started talking about other things. One thing led to another and when Julia said she might stay over here I hoped we might see more of each other."

"So we're going to move the trust over here?" I asked.

"As you said; lock, stock and barrel," Julia confirmed.

"Have you been in touch with the other trustees?"

"Yeah and the solicitors, all we've got to find is somewhere big enough to house the archives and the family," she replied.

"And convince the American government that you're not an illegal immigrant," I jested.

"Yeah, well it won't be just me; the kids want to join me," she said apologetically.

"So we need a mansion, one wing for your brood and one for mine," I sighed.

"There's always that haunted mansion in Colorado that we keep threatening to clear," John nodded to Dean.

I looked at him puzzled. "Why haven't you done it?"

"It's owned by a friend's family but no-one lives there and last time I saw him they didn't need to sell it. He said when they want to sell he'll be in touch," he replied.

"Is it just ghosts dad?" Dean asked warily.

"Yeah, I checked the place out but have never had time to go back and do the job."

"So we make an offer and then get rid of the ghosts," I laughed. "So when will you go back to England?" I asked Julia.

"Since John isn't hunt ready, we thought we'd go back next week and sort things out over the next month," she replied. "The biggest problem is Marcus but Sam said he'd join us if necessary."

"All planned out, I see," I teased. "Are you sure this was only planned while we were away?"

John looked at me, "you can be so suspicious at times. Until you went away I had no idea Julia had any good feelings towards me, then when we were talking I felt uncomfortable but things came together when we started working together."

Dean put his arm around me, "I always wanted a real family."

"Yeah but never a normal one," I laughed. "Guess you got your wish."

Julia looked at me, "and what was your wish?"

"To keep all my family close and be with those I love," I replied thinking about how often I'd wanted to be with Dean when I knew he was feeling lost and abandoned; and how often I just wished everyone was together including Julia and her family.

"Guess we'll all get our wishes," Julia replied.

"And what wish is that?" Sam asked as he brought Sarah in.

"That we can have a real family together in one place," I replied. Then frowned, "But if you're going to live with Sarah that won't quite be true."

"Depends where you're planning on living," Sarah replied. "If it's big enough, you might be able to find room for both of us."

Sam smiled, "I asked Sarah to join the family and she agreed."

"This haunted house big enough for three families and their entourage?" I asked John.

"If not the house there's the lodge and land around that could be used for building," he grinned.

I looked at Dean who rolled his eyes, "sounds too normal to me," he laughed.

A/N This is the end of the road for this story, but comments are always greatly appreciated.

8


End file.
